Military Massie
by iluh-vtheclique
Summary: Massie Block is fourteen years old, and it is the summer before high school. What will she do when she is sent to military school? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Massie Block glanced at her digital clock. It was 12:18, past midnight. She couldn't believe she was up this late. But she had to. In twelve minutes, she was going to meet Derrington at his place.

_Twelve minutes! _she thought, _Shoot! I have to get dressed!_ She ripped off the cami and boy shorts she was wearing and slipped on the formerly-picked-out outfit of a black Chanel miniskirt, gray Louis Vuitton halter top, and silver Jimmy Choo gladiator sandals, and about five silver Tiffany bangles with matching hoop earrings. She quickly applied her makeup and pulled her hair into a loose side ponytail. She looked adorable, and was totally ready to meet Derrington.

"Nine-point-seven," she whispered to herself. She could have looked much more flawless, but she was still tired and that gave her eyes a reddish tint.

As she walked down the hall past her parents' room, her bracelets seemed to clank louder and louder. She winced with every step, but was trying to be quiet. This was the one thing she wasn't being successful at.

As she closed the door behind her, she started to freak out. How would she get to her boyfriend's house from here? She didn't know the way. If only she had a map...

Then it hit her. She pulled out her iPhone and looked up a map of Westchester. She knew what street he lived on, and which house was his, so now all she had to do was get to the right place.

It strained Massie's eyes to look at the street signs in the darkness of the night, but it was fine. She knew she was doing this for the love of Derrington, and she definitely _did _love him. Even though they'd had troubles, like breaking up, Massie dating other guys, and Massie moving to England and back, but in the end they got back together, and Massie didn't want him to slip away again. If they broke up, it would ruin the whole summer.

"Hey, Block," someone whispered in Massie's ear. She almost screamed, but a hand covered her mouth. "Calm down," said the guy, "It's just me." His hand dropped.

"Oh, hey Derrick."

"Dang it, Block. You got your lip stuff all over my hand!" He bent down and shook his hand in the bushes.

"Well, you wiped it right off my mouth, and now I look awful." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"You never look awful, Massie."

Then they kissed. Massie knew it was coming, since he used her real name. Her lips moved in perfect symphony with his.

But then, the motion-censored light in front of the Harringtons' house turned on.

"Behind the bushes!" Derrington demanded. Massie ducked down with him.

Mrs. Harrington came out, dressed in curlers and a bathrobe. Massie let out a small giggle; Derrington's mom looked hilarious.

"Shut up," hissed Derrington. "We'll get caught!"

"Sorry," Massie murmured. _Ugh_, she thought. She hated apologizing.

Mrs. Harrington went back inside, and the couple came out from the hedge.

"Okay, that was _way _too close!" said Massie. "I have to go—I don't want to get grounded... again." Lately Massie had been getting grounded for doing "rebellious" things, such as sneaking out.

"Okay," Derrington sighed, "Can I at least give you a good bye kiss?"

"You'll see me tomorrow at Kristen's party, you dork!"

"Kristen's party?" He looked confused.

"Oh yeah," Massie said, "Kristen's having a party tomorrow at the Y. Don't tell her it's a lame location, got it? Seven o' clock."

"Okay." They kissed again, then Massie rushed home.

"Massie," said Kendra, looking angry. "This is the eleventh time this summer you've gotten grounded."

Massie nodded. It was true.

"It's gone too far, sweetheart." Though William's wording suggested he loved his daughter, his tone begged to differ.

"Okay, I'll agree with that," Massie said. Maybe agreeing would allow her to go to the party. Her parents loved it when Massie agreed.

"We think that maybe grounding simply isn't having a good enough effect on you," said Kendra.

"Oh, but Mom, it soooo is! I've been having a terrible time, without my credit card, or going out, or taking Bean for her walks, or whatever. Worst summer ever," Massie lied. _This is major butt-kiss. They HAVE to let me go to the party!_ she thought, hoping telepathic powers would work.

"We don't want you to have a bad summer, Massie," William explained. _Oops._ "That's why we don't want you to keep on getting grounded."

"Massie, we decided—"

"Mom, just let me go to the party, please, please, puh-lease!" Massie begged. It was her last resort.

"This isn't about the party, sweetheart," William said with a slightly sad look in his eyes.

"Massie—" Kendra paused and sighed. "We're sending you to military school."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"What?" they all said at the same time. Massie looked at her six favorite people in the world (if you include a small black pug) with sad eyes.

"Massie, you have got to be kidding me!" Alicia said. "You just got back, like less than a year ago! I don't want to be alpha _again_!"

"Leesh, I—"

"I'll miss you so much, Mass!" Claire actually started crying.

"Kuh-laire, I'm not gone yet!"

"So wait, you can't come to my party?" Kristen sounded upset.

"It wasn't my—"

"Remember that special my mom did on a military school?" Dylan shivered in horror.

Bean barked.

Then came the comment Massie was dreading most.

"We were gonna spend the whole four years of high school together, Massie." Derrington had a sad look in his eyes. A pang of guilt hit Massie when the room went silent, but then...

"IT'S NOT LIKE IT WAS MY CHOICE, OKAY?" Massie Block started crying. Everyone stared. They weren't used to seeing her like this, and didn't know what to do. Massie fell backwards in her chair, sobbing, and a big _THUNK _shook the ground.

"Is everything okay?" asked Kendra through the little white speaker. She actually sounded worried. _Probably for everyone else, _Massie thought.

"Um, Mrs. Block? I think Massie's just a little... upset," Derrington replied.

"Okay, Derrick. Thank you."

Massie pulled herself together and wiped under her eyes. Black mascara smudged onto her fingers. "You guys just go."

"No, Massie," they all said in soothing voices that were giving Massie a headache.

"LEAVE!" she roared. They all scurried out, leaving Massie to her privacy.

She slowly walked to her purple MAC and checked her e-mail. There were a list of them, just waiting for her.

From: Kuh-laire. Subject: R u ok?

From: Dylan. Subject: Link 2 military school episode

From: Alicia. Subject: ehmagawd alpha tips plz

From: Kristen. Subject: I'll send u pics l8er

From: Derrington. Subject: I'm gonna miss u, plz don't go!

From: Mom. Subject: Link to Military School website.

Massie looked at the ones from the people she actually loved first. Then she hit the link from Kendra, knowing it would be more depressing even than Dylan's military school link (which she sent to Kendra in reply). The first thing that popped up was the home page.

Gretchen's Military High School for Girls

_8385 Line Street, Mountaindale, Illinois_

At our school, we use discipline extremely and push girls above all limits. We have strict

rules, including a uniform (see link Dress code). Our ways make your daughter become

respectful to adults, and make them realize that life isn't all easy. For more information,

see link Info. To register your child, please hit the Register link now. Thank you!

Massie felt lightheaded. Discipline? Didn't her parents give her enough? She hit the uniform link, expecting the worst.

But what she got was worse than the worst.

A picture and list showed a pair of dark wash boot cut jeans, a plain forest green tee shirt, black hair ties, and black Converse-style shoes. It specifically said _no hats, no jewelry, hair must be up at all times._

_No accessories? _Massie sent the link along with her message in an e-mail to her friends and Derrington.

From: Massie. Subject: MS (Military School)

Hey guys. link There was the website 4 MS. :(

She quickly hit send. Nothing could be worse than this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

From: Kristen. Subject: MS link

Hey Mass. Just wanted 2 point out (& u might already know this) that the MS is in Illinois. It says on the home page.

~K

PS aaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhhh I'm gonna miss u!

To tell the truth, Massie hadn't noticed that. But when she double-checked, Kristen was right. It was out of the state.

She _had _to tell her mom this. What if she didn't know? What if her dad didn't know, either? What if they were sending her daughter off, not knowing how far she'd really be.

"MOM!" Massie yelled, not even thinking about the intercom. "Come _here_!"

Kendra arrived, wearing a bathrobe and some flip-flops. Massie figured she had been in the hot tub, trying to melt away the stress of having a "troubled" daughter. "What is it, darling?"

"Did you know the school is in Illinois? What the heck? That's so far away! I've never even _heard _of Mountaindale! I am _nawt _going to Illinois! I bet there's not even a Prada there! Or even a Juicy Couture! Mo-o-om!" Massie threw her hands in the air to emphasize the horror of it all.

"Massie, calm down. Your father and I realize that it is in Illinois. Do you want to go shopping for your uniform now?"

Massie sighed and nodded, even though that was the thing that she definitely _did not _want to do.

Massie held a shopping bag that held her new True Religion boot cut jeans. Next she had to find a plain forest green tee-shirt. She lead Kendra into Ralph Lauren, hoping to find something there.

She was successful; she found the shirt _and _the shoes (both of which made Massie want to gag). She couldn't believe she could find such hideous articles of clothing in designer. When she walked over to Chanel for new makeup, Kendra sighed.

"I'm going to go buy some things for me, Massie. You have fun here and buy what you need. Meet me at the bench buy the food court in an hour."

Massie bought some mascara and eyeliner, as well as a few eyeshadows. Then she went and bought some black hair ties, although she already had some. She looked at the dress code that she had printed earlier that day. _Hmm_, she thought, _It doesn't say "No accessories," I just thought it did._ She grinned and ran to Louis Vuitton as fast as her high heels could carry her.

She arrived at the bench, her arms nearly bruised from the weight of all the bags. Along with the basic uniform, she also had bags of brand new vests, blazers, and cropped jackets.

"Well," said Kendra. "You look ready."

"Oh, Mom," Massie smirked, "I'm more ready than I'll ever be."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Massie put on the outfit picked out for her first day at MS. It was about a month since she found out she was leaving.

When the whole outfit was on her body, along with makeup and hair, she looked at her full-length mirror. She was wearing a Ralph Lauren slim fitting forest green tee-shirt, True Religion dark wash boot cut jeans, black Ralph Lauren low-top-Converse-look-alikes, and a black Louis Vuitton blazer with big diamond buttons and silver edges. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, but her part was on the side, and little pieces on the front of her hair were dangling down and curled. Her eyelashes had two coats of black mascara, and she had strawberry shortcake Glossip Girl on her lips. Her nails were painted silver.

"Hmm. Nine-point-three. Thanks a lot, MS," Massie declared.

"Massie dear, please come down for breakfast! Isaac will have to drive you a long time today!"

Massie rolled her eyes. She couldn't take a plane?

After her delicious smoothie, she hopped in the Range Rover.

**Massie: **Hey girlies. I'm leaving now. :'(

**Kuh-laire: **OMG! I miss u already!

**Alicia: **Gr8... not! Mass, u can't go!

**Kristen: **Poor u. R u sure u will b alright?

**Massie: ** C: I miss u 2. A: IKR, but I have 2. K: Yeah.

**Kristen: **Thx 4 reassuring me. Where's D?

**Alicia: **IDK

**Massie: **OMG WHERE IS SHE?

**Kuh-laire: **Beats the heck outta me!

**Massie: **Whoa, Kuh-laire.

**Kuh-laire: **?

**Massie: **IDK, that was just a very un-u-ish thing 2 say

**Kristen: **It really was.

**Dylan: **Srry I didn't txt 4 a while, I had a crisis w/ my 7s.

**Massie: **kk. Ur 4given

**Kuh-laire: **g2g

**Dylan: **y?

**Kuh-laire: **breakfast

**Alicia: **same here. L8er mass

**Massie: **bye

**Massie: **well, I guess its just us now

**Dylan: **yeah

**Kristen: **yeah

**Massie: **high school, here u come.

**Kristen: **MS, here U come

**Massie: **so what grades do u think ur gonna get, average?

**Kristen: **A. g2g

**Massie: **Bye, Kris.

**Dylan: **C+ average 4 me

**Massie: **F 4 me. Bye

Massie put her iPhone back in her "backpack," a black Prada tote after changing it to vibrate. Within ten seconds of doing that, her phone buzzed.

**Mom: **Good bye, Massie. We miss you. Have fun. Be safe.

Massie considered ignoring it, but then decided not to. She had one thing to say:

**Massie: **as if

_There, _she thought, _Hopefully that will shut her up._

**Mom: **Please, sweetheart. We love you.

Massie read it and rolled her amber eyes. _I don't love anyone anymore!_ she thought. But then the image of a boy in shorts while it was snowing flashed in her mind.

_Derrington!_

**Massie: **I'm leaving, Derrick! I love u! When I txt u 2, Face time me on ur iPod!

**Derrington: **U have no idea how sad I am right now. Send me a pic of u smiling.

Massie sent a picture of herself at the eighth grade formal dance. It was Derrington's favorite picture of her, but he never had a copy.

**Derrington: **Thx. G2G

With that, Massie fanned her face so tears wouldn't smudge her mascara.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The halls of MS were swarming with girls all dressed the same. Massie was the only one who stood out.

_School, _she thought, _I need a clique._

She already knew that once she got a clique, she would name it the Forest Fashionistas, after the color they all had to wear. Now she just had to find someone.

She spotted a group of girls. They already looked like BFFs, and while they were (kinda) pretty, they just weren't what Massie was looking for.

Then she saw a girl who stood out in the crowd. Although her looks weren't the greatest, she altered her outfit. The jeans were transformed into one of those homemade jean skirts (using the forest green shirt material as the part between the legs), the laces on the shoes were changed from plain white laces to white sparkly laces, and she had taken a Sharpie and drawn a very realistic rose growing up from the side of her waist. Her hair was in a messy bun, and her backpack was just a white Hermes hobo bag.

"Hi," Massie said to the girl, "I'm Massie Block."

The girl looked at Massie and shook her hand. "I'm Carol White. I like your jacket, where'd you get it?"

Massie smiled. "Louis Vuitton."

"Nice."

"So... will you walk with me? I'm trying to start a clique, and so far it's just you and me. I need two or three more people." Sure, it sounded desperate, but Massie needed the Forest Fashionistas. Fast.

"Um... okay." Carol blinked her ice blue eyes a few times, put a bobby pin in her super dark brown hair, and went.

"So, what's your cell phone number?" asked Massie.

"Uh, here." She grabbed a sticky note out of her purse and wrote it down. Massie grabbed it and stuck it to the back of her phone. "How about her?" Carol asked, and pointed to a girl with mouse brown hair.

"Um..." Massie tapped her chin. "No."

"Her?" Carol nodded her head towards a girl with shiny wavy platinum blonde hair put into two loose low pigtails and brown eyes.

Massie nodded. "Definitely."

They walked over to her. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," Massie said. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Stella Fox. Why?"

"I'm Massie Block and this is Carol White. Wanna be in a clique with us? We only need one or two more people."

"Sure. And I know a girl, her name is Amber Robson."

"Okay, bring me to her." Massie smiled. This was too easy.

"Hey Ambs!" Stella yelled to a girl with a stick straight black bob. "Come here!"

When Massie got a full look at this Amber chick, she saw a cute layered haircut, light green eyes, and sweet freckles. She could work.

"Hi Amber. I'm Massie Block, this is Carol White, and you obviously already know Stella."

"Hello?" Amber wrinkled her eyebrows, but Massie couldn't see. She was to busy looking at the way she rolled up the jeans to make capris and how she cut the shirt so it stopped above her bellybutton and was a v-neck, then took the laces out of the shoes.

"Massie wants us to join a clique with her. Wanna?" asked Carol.

"Sure," said Amber.

"I have a few conditions, though," said Massie, grinning.

"What are they?" asked Stella.

"One: I am alpha."

"What's alpha?" asked Stella.

"The leader. And Stella will be my beta: Kind of a sidekick."

"Cool."

"Two: We're called the Forest Fashionistas."

"Cute!" exclaimed Amber and Carol at the same time. Stella nodded.

"Three: We meet in my room every Saturday night. Since we can't have sleepovers, we'll just stay till lights out to pick out our outfits—well, outfit variations—for the next day." _And it can't be Friday because that's when I'll be Skyping the Pretty Committee._

"DEAL!" they all yelled.

"Okay, okay!" laughed Massie, "Don't be LBRs!"

"What's an LBR?" asked Amber.

"Loser Beyond Repair!"

"Hilarious!" bursted Carol. The rest agreed.

After that, they exchanged numbers. The bell rang.

"I have Gym."

"So do I!" said Carol.

"Same!" exclaimed Stella.

"Ditto!" smiled Amber.

"Let's go, girlies." Massie lead the way, and things started to feel normal.


	6. Author's Note

**Hey girlies! (That's all of you reading this!)**

**I just want to throw out there that I would really luh-v more reviews! Thank you, Inuyashadude1000, for being the VERY FIRST to review this story. It means a lot.**

**So... more reviews! I won't stop updating if you don't review, but I would really appreciate it. And BTW, this is a MASSINGTON! Everyone probably already knows that by now, but I forget to say that in the summary. **

**So, if you're stumped on what to say in reviews, here are some ideas:**

_**Criticism (PUH-LEASE CRITICISM, actually!)**_

_**Advice on what the heck actually happens and what people do at military school**_

_**And last but not least: Ideas for names of future characters**_

***Thank you!***


	7. Author's Note II

**Okay, I know I shouldn't be having so much author's notes...**

**But ehmagawd! Ehmagawd! EHMAGAWD! Haloxoxo commented on my story! !**

**Ehmagawd ur like my Fanfic idol!**

**Sorry, sorry, I'm going a little insane. But I will update in literally two minutes.**

**~iluh-vtheclique**

**PS Thx 4 the advice and stuff, but heehee, I'm gonna be greedy... I WANT MORE! :P**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Attendance at Gym was over, and it seemed to Massie that Coach Vinson already new everyone's names.

"Block! White! Robson! Fox! Why aren't you in your gym clothes?" he asked, looking angry.

Massie started to smile to make him forgive and forget, but then realized that here kids had an exception to be rude (they were sent to military school for a reason!). She rolled her eyes and said: "Well _sorry_. It's just that _some _people have _lives_ to live!"

Coach V's face turned purplish-red. "That's it! All four of you go to the locker rooms, change, and drop and give me 100!"

They sighed and walked to the locker room.

"Sorry, girls," Massie said, still hating having to apologize.

"No problem, Mass." Stella took her shirt off. Massie's heart sunk at the sound of her nickname, instantly missing the Pretty Committee.

Carol pulled her gym shorts on, and soon everyone was dressed. They looked at each other and gasped in horror, and then started cracking up. They looked _awful_. The gym clothes were these big, baggy gray shorts and a huge gray tank top.

"Let's go," said Stella. They walked into the sweaty-smelling gymnasium.

"Okay, girls, 100!"

They sighed and dropped. _1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10... … … … … … … … … 100!_

Finally, they were done. Massie's thin arms felt limp, like wet noodles. She was panting. "Okay, class over, right?" asked Massie. That was more exercising than two days of Gym at OCD.

"Wrong!" yelled Coach V in his booming voice. "Okay, everyone. I want you all to climb that rock wall. If you don't get it within the ten minutes I give you, then you have to go down and try again! Got it? Line up!"

The twenty-something girls in the class all got in a horizontal line and looked up. The rock wall was about 50 x 50 feet!

"Ready?" the coach asked after each girl was harnessed up. "_GO!"_ They ran and jumped, afraid to not finish soon enough. As soon as Massie was about five feet above the ground, she realized that the next thing for her to grab was far out of her reach. She sighed and jumped, risking falling the five feet. Miraculously, she grabbed the red hand thingy. _Yes!_

Massie was one foot from the top when Coach V shouted: "TIME'S UP! Block and Maxwell, redo it. Jump down!"

Massie jumped down and looked at the girl beside her. It was the mouse brown haired girl that Massie had said "no" to Carol about. In her head, Massie had nicknamed her Mousy because of her hair. Now she was Mousy Maxwell.

Massie climbed up one more time, this time succeeding.

"Class dismissed."

Next Massie had Obstacle class, whatever that was. She had no one in the FF with her. She confidently walked out to the schools "backyard," basically a field of dead grass.

"Are you serious, Dee?" asked a girl. Massie turned around and saw the group of BFFs that she had considered. Massie could only hear pieces of their convo.

"Yes," said Girl 2 to Girl 1. "Don't you see... totally worth... rules in... way"

"Yeah... dangerous! … Expelled!" Girl 1 looked like she was about to explode.

"I saw her in the halls," said Girl 3. "With... cool."

"Fine!" said Girl 1.

The three walked over to Massie. She pretended not to look.

"Hi!" said Girl 2. "I'm Delia."

"Lauryn." Girl 1 sounded grumpy at losing.

"And Erica."

"We're the Gucci Girls, because we all love Gucci. And from the way you dress, we see you do, too. How would you and your Forest Fashionistas like to be Gucci Girls?"

Massie smirked. _As if. _"No, we're good."

They stood with their jaws hung open. Obviously they weren't used to losing. Well, neither was Massie.

They walked away.

"Hi. I'm Mr. Smith. I teach Obstacle. Now, as you can see, I've set up a course. You will climb over the brick wall using the rope, landing on the trampoline. Next you will jump onto the spinning table. From there you will go through the corn maze to the center, where you will press the red button to make the buzz, and I will know you have passed. First up: Delia Parks."

Delia looked freaked out. "A-are you sure, M-mister Smith?"

"Yep. I'm timing you, starting NOW!" Massie smiled as Delia ran straight into the brick wall.

"This isn't _Harry Potter_, Delia!" Massie yelled, referring to how the kids got to the Hogwarts train.

Delia rolled her tiny pig eyes and climbed away.

After a gross dinner of cold hotdogs with relish and water (to drink, not on the hotdog), Massie ran to her room, which was 249. She went inside, rolled her eyes at the firm mattress, forest green walls and blanket and sheets, and single bedside table (and small closet!), and fell to the ground. She felt brain dead and physically dead. This wasn't military school, this was _torture_.

**Derrington: **hey mass. How'd ur 1st day go?

She got a text! Finally, Massie didn't feel isolated.

**Massie: **awful. I'm dead.

**Derrington: **Ooh, sounds bad. G2G, but I still luv u.

**Massie: **luv u 2.

She cried a bit, and then texted the Pretty Committee.

**Massie: **Hey girlies. :( What's up.

**Dylan: **y so sad?

**Massie: **it's bad

**Kuh-laire: **mass mass mass mass mass I miss u!

**Kristen: **we all do c

**Alicia: **yeah, duh

**Kuh-laire: **sorry. But its soooo true.

**Alicia: **WE KNOW!

**Dylan: **WE KNOW!

**Kristen: **WE KNOW!

**Massie: **stop bugging her about it. I miss u all, 2

Massie turned her phone off. Lights off was in thirty minutes, and she wanted extra sleep. Her new friends were exhausting. The Forest Fashionistas were nice, but Massie had no past or future with them.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It was now January. Massie had had lots of hang-outs with the FF (and was going to have one soon), but they weren't the same as the ones with the PC.

Massie looked at her messages, and found herself looking at one from Derrington.

**Derrington: **staying out of trouble, Block? ;)

For some reason, every time Massie read it, she had a flashback of the first time she had gotten grounded that summer:

_The wind blew in Massie's hair and stuck in her mint chocolate chip Glossip Girl. She laughed as Derrington told funny stories of their past, like their strange first kiss._

_ "So, Block, how about tomorrow night, meet me here at midnight?" He gestured to the park surrounding them._

_ Massie rolled her amber eyes. "Derrick, don't be crazy. Do you realize how mad my parents would get?"_

_ He smiled. "You don't tell them!"_

_ Massie, slightly upset at being corrected, frowned. "I guess. I don't want to go into my freshman year and be like 'I didn't do anything over the summer.'"_

_ "Great. See you then!"_

_ The next night, Massie felt giddy in her skinny jeans, stilettos, and empire top, even though her hair was in a messy bun, and her makeup was perfect. What if she was caught? But she ignored those thoughts and easily navigated through Westchester. Derrington saw her and smiled._

_ "So you came," he said, still smiling. "I thought maybe for a second you wouldn't."_

_ A frowned formed on Massie's perfect face. "Why? Am I late?"_

_ "Not at all."_

_ They talked and laughed for a while, kissed a couple times, and Massie was having the best time of her life. That's why when the next day when her parents grounded her, she was putt in a state of shock._

_ "W-what... How did you find out? I'm sorry, but how!"_

After that, she had gotten grounded for video chatting with him late at night (at least she didn't leave the house!), calling him, texting him. Then they figured out if she was gonna get caught, why not make it good, so they would meet at various places in Westchester. Since they were only fourteen and couldn't drive, it was hard, but their love for each other made it worth it.

Massie still loved Derrington now, and just as much, but it was hard because the closest they could get was video chat. And it's not like you can kiss a screen.

_Ding!_ Massie got a text. She hoped it was Derrington, but was a little disappointed when the screen flashed:

**Stella: **we r coming 2 ur room. Ur ready, rite?

Massie sighed and replied.

**Massie: **yeah. R c and a?

**Stella: **yep. Just txted them

**Massie: **cool. C u in 5

She quickly got out the jackets and stuff that she had bought for them as a surprise over spring break. The pink bag was for Stella, the blue for Carol, and the green for Amber. She set out the third bag; purple, for her.

She bought them this because while she could always learn their techniques for transforming outfits, they had never gotten to wear belts or jackets, because they didn't bring any and Massie was _not _sharing. Now they could all fully share every fashion tip known to Gretchen's Military High School for Girls.

"Hey Mass! What's up?" they asked.

Massie looked and saw all of her three girls—well, her MS ones, anyway.

"I got you prezzies!" she replied, snapping into fun mode. "Take the one with your color!"

They dived like vultures to get the bags. They eagerly opened them and—

"OMG Mass I love it!"

"How did you know how much I like waist belts?"

"This is amazing! You are a genius!"

"Thank you soooo much, Mass!"

She smiled and opened her bag. Massie had bought herself lots of things, from vests to fabric pens. Today she was wearing a pants-turned-skirt, the hideous top cut so it was off-the-shoulders, white knee socks, the Converse-like shoes, and a black camisole. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with super-loose ringlets. Her and all of the Forest Fashionistas had gotten into trouble about what they were wearing a lot, thanks to Delia and her One-Brand-Wonders turning them in, but they always managed to get out of trouble thanks to, "There was nothing on the dress code that said we couldn't change up or add to the uniform."

"So," said Carol, "Does anyone have any orders for me today?" Every get-together she would say that, since she was the craft girl. She drew designs on clothes and added rhinestones. Amber was the changer. She would cut and hem to make things look different. Stella was the nail girl, she wold give everyone a mani/pedi. And Massie was the outfit girl: When everything else was done, they would pick out their outfits for the weekdays, and Massie would approve them. If by the time the clothes stuff was done they still had over two hours, they would decorate stuff from each others' rooms that they brought. Massie and Stella had no jobs during that time.

Instantly everyone got to work. Girls gave orders to Carol and Amber, then Stella would give Massie a mani/pedi. They would always go from there, and it would work out fine.

"So, Carol, what did you even get sent here for, anyways?" asked Amber. Massie laughed; they'd known each other for months, yet they still had no clue why each other had even been sent.

"My super-strict dad is a lawyer. He got mad when I got my bellybutton pierced. Then I dyed a bit of my hair hot pink, and that turned him, like, Coach V purple. In the blink of an eye I was sent off."

"You have pink in your hair?" asked Stella.

"No, not anymore. But I still have my bellybutton ring. Ever wonder why I don't wear belly shirts?" She pulled up the forest green fabric and revealed a tiny silver hoop on her flat, toned stomach.

Massie squealed. "That is so cute!" She held her mouth. Did she just say that? How could _Massie Block_ like something so un-classy. _MS is doing something to me, _she decided. _But it _is _cute..._

Carol grinned. "Thanks Mass. So, how'd you get in?"

Massie smiled mischievously. "I got caught sneaking out with my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" they all said in unison.

Massie nodded.

"Who?"

"Well, his name is Derrick Harrington, but behind his back I call him Derrington, get it?"

"Is he cute?"

Massie rolled her eyes. "If he wasn't would I be dating him?" She changed the subject. "So Ambs, how'd you get in? You seem so sweet."

"Oh. Um, my aunt thought I should be able to be more athletic."

"But you're already the head of your volleyball team!" Massie raised her eyebrows.

"She's really hard on me."

"Oh, that's sad. What made you have to come, Stella?"

"Well, um, let's just say I'm not the best employee at Barry's Bug Emporium."

The girls laughed, imagining perfect Stella looking at crawly bugs all day.

"Light's out in ten minutes!" yelped Amber.

And like that, all the girls and their things left, leaving Massie all alone once again.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"What are we walking to?" asked Stella.

"Toxic by Britney." Massie looked at them. "Britney's cheesy, but it'll work."

They strutted to gym. It was early, but now, since it was May, they had learned their lesson: _Get there early and GET INTO GYM CLOTHES._ Massie couldn't count all the push-ups and sit-ups they'd had to do, even though over time Massie had gotten more athletic and able to do more.

They arrived and slipped into the shapeless gray outfits. From the looks of the gym, they would be doing jump roping. As stupid as it seemed, Massie knew that jumping up and down for forty minutes while spinning your arms was a lot of work.

They were the only ones there. Even Coach V was off somewhere else.

"Look!" said Carol, "The door to his office is opened!"

They giggled. Nobody was inside. They entered and saw his desk. It had a big drawer in the front. Massie opened it and pulled something out. She gasped in horror. "Girls, look!" She held it up.

"Eew!" they yelled. She threw it back in.

They ran out of the office. Luckily, Coach V hadn't seen anything, but he did walk in right as they got to the other side of the huge room.

"Hi Coach Vinson!" Massie said.

"Well, you girls look ready," he grumbled. "Do v-sits while you wait."

They sighed and got down. "Coach Jockstrap, still as mean as ever," whispered Carol. They laughed a little, and eventually, the rest of the class came in.

At Obstacle, Delia stood right in front of Massie. "Hi, Sassy Block. What's up?" She smirked, as if that lame comment was clever. _Sassy Block? Was that supposed to be an insult?_

"Delia, are you a knife?"

"No, duh."

"Then why do you think you can hurt me?" Massie smiled. It seemed like forever since she used one of those comebacks. It felt good to, but she wished she had at least one of her girls there to go "Ooh!" But Massie would have to wait.

Mr. Smith explained the course, but Massie hardly listened. She could easily figure it out on her own. All she wanted to see was Delia run out.

Massie's turn came too soon. She jumped down the hole, found a passage, and followed it. She realized it was a maze. _Oh well, _she thought, _I get out of all my problems eventually._

**A/N: Sorry it was short, I'm really tired right now... Please forgive me! The next chapter will be long!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Massie stared at the letter over and over again. Derrington sent her a letter. Not a text. _A letter._ What could be more romantic? She read it once more:

_Dear Block,_

_ Hey! I miss you. Does your school allow visitors?_

_ I don't care if it doesn't. I'm going to come see you. If they kick me out, at least I tried, right?_

_ Your friends are, in their words, "Totally bored out of our minds," without you. They also say that Bean has been barking nonstop. I've come to visit your parents once a month. They seem to miss you, too. I've apologized for getting you into so much trouble, and they forgave me. That's a good sign, right?_

_ Don't reply to this letter. I'll come to see you on June 1st. We can talk then._

_ Love, Derrick._

Today was June 1st! It was just after breakfast. She put the letter in the drawer of her table and—

"Hey, Block."

Massie turned around. "Derrick!" Ran ran over and hugged him. "I've missed you soooo much!"

"And you think I haven't missed you?" He laughed. "My freshman year has sucked. Even though I don't show it, I'm really mad at your parents."

The Forest Fashionistas walked in right as Massie and Derrington started kissing.

"Oh my God Mass, is he your boyfriend?"

Massie and Derrington whipped around. "Who are _they_?" asked Derrington. Massie hadn't told anyone back home about the FF, so the PC wouldn't find out and be jealous. The FF didn't know about the PC, either.

"Oh, um, these are my friends here. Don't tell the Pretty Committee!" she pleaded, looking at him with big eyes.

Stella raised her eyebrows. "What's the _Pretty Committee_?"

Massie gulped. _Is this really happening? _"Oh, just some friends from Westchester."

"Oh. Okay!" Stella smiled, "Well, I guess we should leave you to have some alone time with your boyfriend." The Forest Fashionistas walked away. Massie was glad that unlike the Pretty Committee, these girls could not hold a grudge.

"Don't tell them, please!"

"Okay. I just came to visit no drama included."

"Great." They continued kissing. But then Massie thought of something. "What time is it?"

"Uh, 10:30."

"Shoot! I have to get to class!"

"Can't you stay a little longer, Massie?"

"You don't know Coach V. He's really strict. He'll make me do 100 push ups!"

Derrington smiled. "Not if you skip class."

Massie felt dumb, since she hadn't thought of this. It was brilliant and stupid at the same time. "That's true."

"Come on!" After he told Massie to grab all her stuff and she finally obeyed, he lead her through the front doors of the school, to outside. Massie inhaled the fresh air. "Get in the car!" Derrington said.

"Car? You can't drive!" Massie widened her eyes.

"No, but Alicia can." Derrington motioned to the red Mercedes convertible. "She got her learner's permit."

Massie hopped into one of the backseats. "This is illegal!" Massie said. "Kristen and Dylan can't have seat belts for us to fit, and in order for Alicia to legally drive with no adults, she has to get a license! Why didn't you guys just tell Isaac to get me?"

"Because he said he refused to get involved with it all. Come on, Mass!" Alicia said.

Massie sighed. "Oh, all right. Go. Be a good driver so no cops notice us and pull you over."

She drove off.

"So," Claire said. "Been a while. What do you want to do, once you're back in Westchester?"

Massie smiled. "Well, actually, I was considering getting my bellybutton pierced," she said, thinking of how much she loved Carol's tiny silver hoop.

The girls gasped. "Mass, are you serious?"

"Yeah. I am. I know, sounds awful, right. But I could just try. If I don't like it I can just take it out."

The girls thought about it for a while. "Yeah, I think you could pull it off," Kristen said.

"Yeah," Claire agreed.

"And you could buy cute bellybutton rings from Tiffany & Co!" Dylan said.

"Ehmagawd you _could_!" Alicia agreed.

Soon all the girls were talking about it. Derrington just stayed quiet, except for saying: "I actually think you could look good in a bellybutton ring, Block."

After a while they stopped at a restaurant in who-knows-where for lunch. Massie ordered a chicken Caesar salad, glad for good-tasting food. While they were eating Massie told them all about MS.

"...And there's this crazy gym teacher, Coach Jockstrap—er, Vinson. He makes us do 100 push-ups if we're late for class, or not in our uniforms. And I'm just like, well, okay then!" The whole time Massie explained, she left out the FF and the hang-outs with them, mostly because while she was with her real clique, she forgot about the faux-friends. Well, semi-faux, anyway. Then a brilliant idea popped into her mind. "And there are these girls, Stella, Carol, and Amber, and I bragged about you to them, and they're all 'OMG let's start a clique! I call beta! OMG haha this is so fun! We're like, the Forest Fashionistas!'" Massie rolled her eyes for effect. "Can you believe it?"

"Total LBRs," said Alicia.

"I know, right?" She turned to Derrington. "I just pretended they were my friends there, in case they overheard."

He nodded. "You are a clever girl."

After lunch they drove to a place where they saw a Louis Vuitton, and pulled over to it.

"Okay, Massie, I love how you varied your uniform," Alicia said. Massie was wearing the jeans rolled up to capris and the top cut to be a spaghetti strap tank top with a sweetheart neckline. "But we need to get to some real clothes."

Massie agreed. They walked in. It took a while, but soon Massie found the perfect outfit: Royal purple top that hit right above her bellybutton ("So the piercing will be easier for later," Dylan had said when she suggested it), white miniskirt, brown sunglasses, and gold gladiator sandals. She bought it and put it on in the changing room. Then they went to a Tiffany & Co. and bought her a few necklaces and a pair of earrings for now, and lots of bellybutton rings for later.

Once she let her hair down, she felt perfect. The wind blew it around her face, and even though she had to pull it out of her rose-scented Glossip Girl, she loved it. "I'm free!" she said.

Kristen laughed. "No, Massie," she said, "You're priceless."

That got everyone laughing, and things felt normal for Massie. Her life was back to flawless. "So, what would you rate my outfit, Kuh-laire?"

"Oh God, you have no idea how much I missed you calling me that. Um, nine-point-nine, a ten is strictly for proms or formals, remember?"

"Thanks."

They all laughed and talked until...

"WE'RE HERE!" yelled Alicia. Sure enough, the big sign read:

**WELCOME to Westchester, New York**

"Home!" shouted Massie. "Now let's go to the mall!"

They laughed and Alicia drove to the mall. They walked inside. Massie breathed in the perfume-sample-smelling air. "Okay, the piercing place."

They walked in. "Hello," said the lady there. "I'm Hannah. What do you need?"

"Um, can I get my bellybutton pierced?" asked Massie.

"Sure! Now, what do you want to be your first ring? It can either be a ring or a simple jewel."

Massie dug through her Tiffany bag and found a simple gold hoop. "Will this work?"

"Yep. Now, first..." the lady kept on talking and Massie just nodded along. Soon her bellybutton had the gold ring in it. They paid and got the info and left.

"Ehmagawd Massie, you look soooo cute!" said Claire.

"Yeah, you look amazing," said Dylan.

"I agree. Do _you _like it, Alicia?" Kristen asked.

"Opposite of no! I heart it!"

They were driving. "Um, where are we going, Leesh?"

"Dylan's place. Merri-Lee is the only parent who knows about it. It was actually her idea. She was traumatized by her special on military school."

"Okay. So what, am I gonna hide out there until two days, the last day of school at MS?"

"Yeah, pretty much. You're so unfortunate. The last day at OCD was yesterday."

"Believe it or not, I feel pretty happy right now." Massie did feel pretty guilty about completely ditching the FF, though. But the more she thought about, the more she knew that they weren't her real friends. They were all as airheaded as Olivia, Alicia's friend. And even though they were fun to hang out with, they were from military school. A delinquent, a sports freak, and a priss.

"Massie, you got a text!" Claire said.

"I did?"

"Yeah, I just heard your phone."

Massie checked. Sure enough, Claire was right.

**Stella: **where r u Massie? U weren't gym or any other classes, and u r not in ur room!

Massie laughed and read it to her the Pretty Committee and Derrington. "See, I told you they were obsessive."

Alicia pulled into the Marvils' driveway.

"Welcome to your temporary home, Massie."


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Massie ran to her room. Supposedly, Merri-Lee had driven to Illinois to bring Massie back to Westchester, but really, Massie had gotten into one of her uniforms and got in the car with Merri-Lee, than got driven home.

Bean barked. "Bean!" Massie said. "I've missed you so much!" She had just changed into normal clothes and had dinner with her parents. It was about 7:30.

"Massie," said Kendra through the intercom, "Come downstairs, please."

Massie walked to her mom and dad. "What?"

"We just want to apologize," Kendra said. "Maybe sending you to military school was a bit extreme."

Massie smiled. This was the perfect opportunity to break the bellybutton news to her parents. "It's okay. I learned how to make a tiny change in my sense of style." She exposed the gold hoop.

Kendra gasped. "Massie, I—" She paused. "It's very nice, Massie." Massie guessed Kendra was tired of yelling at her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom. I love you." She pecked Kendra's cheek. "You too, Dad." She kissed him as well.

"We love you too, Massie."

With that, Massie walked up the stairs and back to her room. "Well Bean, that went well." She checked her new messages on her phone:

**Amber**: where r u?

**Stella**: where do u go?

**Carol**: cant find u! Explain plz

**Carol**: MASSIE

**Amber**: did u go?

**Stella**: hmm, this is suspicious, mass

**Amber**: happy last day of school!

**Carol**: yay last day

**Stella**: last day military school! Cant wait 2 pull out the sundresses!

Massie knew the perfect reply, something that would both shut them up and leave them wondering.

**Massie**: Srry, girls. Had 2 leave 4 certain reasons that I cant explain. Happy summer. & C, I got my bellybutton pierced. :)


	13. Author's Note III

**Well, it's the end of Military Massie. :( But, to all those reading this, I have a few questions to ask (please post answers in reviews).**

**Okay, so I want to know what story you want me to write next. I have a few ideas:**

**Military Massie 2 (or Military Massie II, you choose):**_Massie decides to go to MS for her sophomore year. But when a friend from her past arrives, something bad stirs up._

**Her Return:**_Massie returns to OCD after her freshman year at MS. The Pretty Committee is ecstatic at her being back, and all is well, until someone gets jealous._

**Sasha Block Takes Center Stage:**_ Sasha Block, junior actress, is the daughter of Massie Block and Derrick Harrington, although Derrick died while Massie was pregnant. Sasha knows that every day her mother is heartbroken, that she is never truly happy. But one day, she learns some information about her father that nobody knew before. Well, every actress needs her drama... _(PS: If you chose this one, also say what you think Sasha's clique should be called!)

**The Pretty Committee Goes Wild:**_ In eighth grade, the PC is expecting to have their plane land them at their vacation destination, Alaska. What will they do when they are accidentally stranded on a tropical abandon island?_

**Massie... Bushman?:**_ Massie was listening to Kendra and William talk one night, and learns something tragic: She was adopted!_

**Thank you for reading Military Massie! Please review my story about Massie meeting Junie B. Jones, even though, I'll admit it, it's kinda stupid. (Okay, I was reading Junie B. Jones to my cousin, who is in kindergarten, and I thought, "Hmm, it would be really funny if Massie Block walked in!" Don't ask.)**


End file.
